Naruto and the power of the super soldier
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is so week even with the kyubbi that Orochimaru who is a good guy in this story asks the hokage to let him do an experiment on him what the results of the experiment will blow the ninja world by storm Naruto captain america cross


**Hey guys Scorpion Royalty here with a new story which hopefully will be a good one as it is in preperation for Captain America the first avenger anyway sit back read and enjoy**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my story I don't own the scenes from hitch or any other movie that may or may not be in the story I don't own the songs unless I have them on cd so don't say that I can be sued since I did the disclaimer**

ten year old Naruto had just been denied entrance into the first year academy class the reason being he was to weak to enter the academy to short to skinny and to idiotic now he is being beaten by a mob screaming things like die demon brat and go back to makai where your kind belong after awhile he blacked out and the last thing he saw was a pale man with long shiny black hair and yellow eyes use some kind of jutsu with snakes to harm the people hurting him before blacking out into unconsciousness.

"Sarutobi-sensei I have found young Naruto he was being beaten again but thats not the most important thing I am here for I have found a way to send the fox back to makai while giving all its power to young Naruto making him stronger than any ninja in the world but we can have it where the power is locked until he is deemed worthy to unlock more."

"Are you sure Orochimaru this could be a big thing and it would really help Naruto-kun as well as make him stronger and the villagers stop hating him"

"I am sure Sensei this will work I have already built the device that will do the job shall I continue with my project and have Naruto use it"

"Yes but I want it to be in public with everyone in attendance to see the Kyubbi be purged from young Naruto-kun can you bring your device to the Village square where we put the gallows for public executions"

"Yeah I can have it brought there but are you sure you want this public if word gets to other villages that we have this we could be infiltrated to get their hands on it"

"We must or else Naruto will always be thought of as the demon child."

with that said Orochimaru went and asked Naruto if he wanted to do this and surprsingly Naruto said that he knew of the fox and went to converse with it when he came back from his mindscape the fox said it was happy to be going home and would miss Naruto but hated the humans that treated his kit like shit so with a heart filled goodbye they went and Naruto was told how the machine worked and that the procedure would take place in 2 days until then Naruto would stay in the Hokages mansion with the third for protection.

During the two days that Naruto was in the Hokage mansion the Villagers and Ninja alike watched as Orochimaru and a squad of the Science and develepment department set up some Metal contraption that was over 7 feet tall and had several wires and cables attached to it they were all wondering what the hell was going on and were told that in do time they would find out and that what was going on with the machine would happen in two days time so they went on their ways and finished what they were doing before stopping to look and talk about the thing in the village square where the Gallows were put some thought it was a new type of torture and killing device others thought it was a weapon no one accept Orochimaru the hokage and the Science department knew what it was and how it was going to save a certain child.

It had been two days and the Hokage had called a mandatory village wide meeting with a if your not their than you will have a meeting with Anko and Ibiki so you can imagine everyone went the hokage stared at everyone out in the village square and said.

"Today we are here to use a new device Orochimaru has created to extract the Kyubbi from young Naruto" he held up his hand when most of the Village was going to scream in outrage that Naruto was the fox he then continued when he saw that they were going to shut up or rather the anbu in the crowd he had put there made them shut up or die.

"Now as I was saying before you all wanted to shout this Machine will extract the Kyubbi kill it and send it back to Makai where it will have to stay until it regains all its powers again anyway bring Naruto Uzumaki to me and strap him in the machine."

Some Anbu black ops members brought Naruto there and strapped him in and Orochimaru put a shot in him Naruto said "That was not so bad" "That was just a pain killer Naruto-kun" Said Orochimaru.

The machine started to close and then Orochimaru looked at a ninja near a switch and nodded the ninja nodded back and pulled the switch and all of a sudden the inside of the capsule burst into light and all the lights in Konoha went off the only light being inside the capsule and a little light from the sun trying to shine threw the clouds they saw inside the capsule that Naruto looked to be growing taller if his head getting to the window in the front was any indication when all the tubes had finished infusing the stuff and the tubes refilled with red stuff that evaporated and the pod opened up and in Naruto's place stood a young man who looked to be twenty one with abs and pecks and muscles that made all the men in the crowd fell inadequate and the girls and women drool at his body Ami Orochimaru's female assistant stepped up to him and said "Naruto how do you feel"

"Taller" is all he said before passing out from the exhaustion the process did to him.

Naruto woke up in the hospital feeling much better and got up when he heard the old mans voice "Naruto you should not get out of bed you have been out for a week you should lay down and I will call Orochimaru and have him check the changes."

"Its ok old man I was just stretching." Naruto said Sarutobi chuckled at his Adopted grandsons attitude Naruto then got serious and said Hokage-sama I can no longer feel kyubbi inside me that means the procedure was a success I can also feel that my Chakra pools have gone from almost non existant to ten times that and I can also tell I have near perfect control since the stuff that was in the needles and the procedure upgraded my mind to be smarter as well as stronger."

"Well Naruto-kun we knew somethings might happen what we did not count on is for your mind and body to be like a 21 year old and so we kinda took away your childhood for that we are soory" said the hokage

"Its okay Hokage-sama I lost my childhood the moment Kyubbi was sealed in me"

Sarutobi looked on in sadness but then he smiled and said well at least now I might live to see grandchildren" he watched as Naruto's face grew a deep shade of red and from blushing and was hit with a pillow while Naruto screamed "Pervert" with Sarutobi laughing the whole time and leaving the hospital room.

Naruto had checked out of the hospital and was heading to the bar since he was old enough to drink now when he got there he saw a beutiful red eyed curly black haired woman in what apeared to be a red mesh shirt with bandages going around it telling a guy she was not interested in him and he just would not go away he walked up to them and said "Hi honey sorry I am late being a jonin is hard work sometimes you know" Kurenai catching on quickly said "well I am still a chunin honey so don't rub it in my face" the guy who was trying to get Kurenai looked between the two not realizing it was the ex-demon boy and left with a sulk on his face and Naruto said "now on the one hand it is very hard for a man to talk to a woman as beautiful as you but on the other hand should that be your problem'.

"So life is kinda hard all around"

"well not if you pay attention I mean your sending all the right signals no earrings your ninja heels are under two inches your hair is curly and beutiful and you are drinking a Black mist Martini which means you had a hell of a week and saki just wouldn't do it and then theres always the fuck off you have stamped on your forhead"

at this the young woman giggled a little.

'Naruto continued with "because who knows a man who can sit down next to a beautiful woman and generally be interested in who she is and what she does for a living without his own agenda."

she said "Yeah I wouldn't even know what that would look like. So what would a guy like that say."

"well he'd say my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a newly promoted Jonin for Konoha but she probably wouldn't be interested in that and would be counting the seconds until he left".

"thinking he was like every other guy out there"

"Which life experiences have taught her are a certainty but then he'd ask her name and what she did for a living and she might blow him off or she might say".

the woman put a thinking face on and made up her mind "I'm Kurenai Yuhi I am a chunin taking my Jonin exam tomorrow. And then he'd ask all these penetrating questions about it because he was sincerely if atipically interested".

"No"

"no"

"He'd be interested but he'd see that he couldn't possibly make her realize that he was for real"

"welllll he could be funny and charming and refreshingly original"

"wouldn't help"

"don't you hate it when that happens"

"not really they both probably go on to lead the lives they were headed toward. My guess is they do just fine." Naruto starts to get up and he looks at her and says "its a pleasure to have met you Kurenai Yuhi" and walks out of the bar while she is staring at him and is brought back when the waiter came by and said "this is for you another black mist Martini from the gentleman that just left."

Kurenai felt her face heat up and realized that was the first guy she had flirted with in over three years when she gained the title ice queen of Konoha and was sure that that title was going to go down the drain if she ever saw Naruto again and he asked her out which if the chemistry they just shared was anything to go by he would and she would most definitely accept.

**well guys hope you like this story next chap gets into the whole Naruto being tested to see if he should be captain of the jonin he is already a jonin but that was a given with his power and chakra levels along with his control anyway tell me what you think and next chap Naruto and Kurenai meet up again**


End file.
